Visszatérés
by zitumitu
Summary: Szellem? Nem szellem? Plusz az alapítóknál sincs minden rendben...


Visszatérés 

_**Megjegyzés: Amiket Sirius hallott a HP5 740. oldalától olvashatjátok.**_

- Si… - Sirius csak ennyit hallott Harry kiáltásából.

A sötétség langyos levegője körülvette a férfit, de még mindig csak Harry arcát látta, amint végignézi a halálát, és a nevét kiáltja. A boltív függönye mögé azonban már nem hatolt be semmi.

„A boltív… mögöttem volt. Nem! … Ilyen nincs! Bellatrix! Az a némber! Megölöm!"

Kintről nem hallatszott be a további harcból semmi, de Sirius tudta, hogy nélküle is folytatják. Miért nem tért ki az elől a vörös fénycsóva elől? Ez az átkozott boltív! Most hogy megy vissza? Mi fog történni?

Megpróbált felkelni, de hiába hitte, hogy elesett és a földön fekszik. Olyan volt, mintha lebegett volna az űrben és semmilyen inger nem érné. Kinyújtotta egyik kezét előre, de nem érzett semmit. Vagyis inkább valami megmagyarázhatatlan anyagot csak. Sűrűbb volt a levegőnél, de nem fojtotta és a mozgását sem akadályozta.

Lépett párat lassan, de olyan volt mintha vízben úszna. Majd megpróbálta kicsit gyorsabban, de a futás imitálásával sem ért semmit. Talaj sem volt a lába alatt. Bármit is csinált, nem érzett semmit maga körül.

„Nincs ennél szörnyűbb! Talán még Azkaban is jobb volt. A félelmek bentről jöttek, de itt nincs SEMMI!"

„Semmi… Olyan nincs. Ah, értelmetlen! Hogyan kerülök ki innen?"

Klausztrofóbia és annak tökéletes ellentéte lett rajta úrrá. Életében nem érzett még így, de a mostani helyzet… megmagyarázhatatlan. Szinte fáj, ahogy elképzeli,… nem, nem meri elképzelni sem… ahogy a végtelen tér körülveszi és mégsincs ott, szabályosan szétszakítja.

„Tér…" Csak egy szó most, nem ér semmit. Nincs jelentése. „Be vagyok zárva a végtelen szabadságba." Őrülten felnevetett.

Ha ember beleőrülhet valamibe, hát ebbe biztosan.

Kinyitotta szemét, bár azt sem tudta, be volt-e csukva. A végtelenbe bámult és továbbra is csak lebegett.

Lélegzik vagy csak képzeli?

Egy, kettő…

Ezer, ezeregy, ezerkettő…

Tízmillió…

Nyolcázhetvenkétmillió…

Lebegés. Nem történik semmi.

„Idő" Egy fogalom, ami még talán jelent valamit. Eszébe jutott a Harryvel töltött rövid idő.

„Te jó ég! Mi van most vele? Dumbledore meg kell, hogy találja, sőt – igyekezett magát megnyugtatni, - talán már meg is találta és a halálfalókat bezáratta. De mikor? Mióta vagyok itt?"

Lélegzett egy mélyet, de alighogy pillanatnyi nyugalomra lelt, a világ felfordult. Akkorát üvöltött, hogy saját füle is belecsengett a megszokott némaság után. Egy érzék, az érintés váltotta ki mindezt: valaki megérintette a vállát. De megfordulni már nem bírt, hogy szemre vegye az illetőt, mert egy újabb sokk érte. Egy szürke női arc bontakozott ki előtte a végtelenben. Hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel meredtek egymásra, hogy a legkisebb fényt is magukévá tegyék.

Rémület. Majd újabb kezek markolták testét mindenütt hátulról és húzták magukkal a végtelen egy másik pontjába.

Sirius nem tudta ellenkezzen-e. Meg akarják ölni? Vagy már halott? Esetleg most éppen a purgatóriumból rángatják a pokolba?

„De miért olyan hideg minden?"

Megbénult. Hagyta magát vonszolni, sodródni… Nem ellenkezett. Előtte újabb arcok jelentek meg: nyugodt, félő, aggódó, kíváncsi, meglepett női, férfi, gyermek, sőt még újszülött arcok is. Szeme megrebbent és bénultsága eltűnt az őt megragadó karokkal együtt.

Előre hajolt, hogy megérintsen egy arcot a sok közül, mert nem hitte, hogy létezhetnek.

„Hiszen mind olyan képszerű. Nem él és nem mozog."

Amikor megérintette volna az egyiket a keze átsuhant rajta. A mozdulata azonban változást idézett elő. Leírhatatlan káosz lett úrrá mindenen. A fejek egyszerre kezdtek el üvölteni, sírni, sikoltozni, nevetni, jajgatni, beszélni, morogni, suttogni, panaszkodni, pislogni, és a szemeiket forgatni.

Sirius a kezét a füleire tapasztotta, mégsem érzett változást. Úgy érezte, a lárma a fejében van. Az arcok pedig mozgolódni kezdtek. Felfelé indultak, mintha lendületet gyűjtenének, majd hirtelen belé zuhantak, és áthaladtak a testén, Siriusban olyan érzést keltve, mintha jeges tőrökkel szúrták volna keresztül.

„Örökké így lesz már!" Kiáltotta magában egy végtelennek tűnő idő után. Évek, hónapok, hetek, órák teltek el vagy csak percek? Az mindegy volt, de ne kelljen már éreznie és látnia ezeket az embereket… és az életeiket… és a halálukat sem akarja átélni többé! Soha életében nem gondolta, hogy a halál ilyen tébolyító. Nem hitte el, hogy ők belülről az agyán és a szívén keresztül akarják a halálba űzni azzal, hogy minden fájdalmukat megosztják vele. Még az örök csend és a végtelen sötétség is üdvözítőbb ezeknél a haláljeleneteknél.

- Nem kell örökre eltűnniük… Így van? – mondta egy hang a több milliárdból, de Sirius ezt könnyebbenmegértette, mert még nem hallotta azelőtt. Talán ez a valaki csak most került a többi halott emlék közé.

„Egy újabbat kell látnom…" törődött bele.

- Csak kik? – kérdezte ugyanaz a valaki.

Egy pillanattal később megkönnyebbült sóhaj követte a kérdést és Siriusnak kezdett ismerősebb lenni a hang, de képeket még nem látott.

- …, az varázsló. Szóval ő… igaz?

„Miért nem hallok és látok mindent? És miért érdekel ez, hiszen minden zavar, ami itt van. ...Egy pokol!" De folytatódott.

- Ő vissza fog jönni, tudom! … Hova ment tovább? – Sirius már meg sem lepődött azon, hogy nem hall minden szót. Most azonban érzelmek rohanták meg. Gyűlölet, keserűség, köszönet, kilátástalanság, bujkálási kényszer, meglepetés.

Olyan arcokat vélt felfedezni, amiket ismert, de ennyi idő után már úgy érezte, hogy a világ összes emberének arca ismerőssé vált.

Egy idős férfi furcsa kalapban, amit egyik szeme elé húzott.

Egy élénkpiros pólót viselő nő, rózsaszín hajjal.

Egy deresedő hajú férfi, rongyos ruhákban.

Két ugyanolyan vörös hajú fiatal, zöld kabátban.

Egy vörös hajú férfi és nő.

Érezte, hogy beszélgetnek, később pedig látta, hogy újabb három emberhez sétálnak oda, akikkel folytatják a beszélgetést.

Itt elszakadt a képektől. De nem csak ennek a jelenetnek a képeitől, hanem az összesétől. Nem tudta meg, miről beszéltek azok az ismerős emberek, de az újból beálló csendben végre nyugalomra lelt. Vagy mégsem? Minden érzékszerve hozzászokott a káoszhoz, aminek most a tökéletes ellenkezőjét kellett megszoknia.

„Végre teljesen meghaltam – sóhajtott fel, de a fény kezdte zavarni a szemét. – Az alagút vége? Hiszen nem is volt alagút, vagy az a boltív egy bejárat oda? Boltív… dee … Milyen boltív? Harry, Mordon, Tonks, Lupin … nevek? … Harry ... Ők … Ők voltak…"

Sirius teljesen elképedt magában. Nem ismerte fel keresztfiát és a barátait? Az eszét vehették a vele történtek.

A fény még jobban erősödött, már nemcsak a szemét égette, amit időközben úgy érezte becsukott, hanem a teste belsejét is. Ez még fájdalmasabb volt az eddigi kínzásoknál. Mintha csontjai égtek volna szénné belülről, és a tűz végtelen lassúsággal áradt kifelé a húsán át a bőréig.

…

Végül…

…

Hűs szellő fújt át testén, amit végtelenül kellemesnek érzett.

Kinyitotta a szemét, de nem hitt neki, mert egyenesen Harry dermedt arcába nézett, aki Dursleyékkel lépett ki a King's Crossról. Sirius nem érezte maga alatt a talajt, még mindig lebegett. Ugyanakkor Harry sem érezte a lába alatt a talajt, ő azonban a döbbenettől. Mindkettejük szeme elkerekedett és csak ennyit mondtak:

- Te jó ég…

-------------------------------

A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, valahol egy nagy teremben egy boltív függönye meglebbent. Ha valaki, aki már találkozott a halállal, most ott áll a boltív mellett hallhatja a suttogásokat. Egy újabb lélek került vissza a létbe. Igaz test nélkül. De ő sem fog emlékezni a kínokra, amiket átélt.

Több mint ezer éve térhetnek vissza a mágiával bírók a világba, ha elég erősek hozzá, de szörnyű kínok árán, hogy fájdalmukkal tápláljanak egy embert, aki hatalmasabbként akar visszatérni, hogy folytathassa tervét. Életében csak egy nagy eszmében hitt: csak az ő fajtája létezhet.

A kietlen sötétségben kinyílt egy szem. Egy hatalmas szem. És összeszorult egy kéz. Mélyről jövő sóhaj tört fel egy torokból és a semmi megszűnt körülötte. A teremben, lent egy boltív függönye mögül kilépett egy magas sötét ruhába burkolózó férfi. Szétnézett és elégedetten felhorkant. Kényelmesen lelépett az emelvényről, elsétált a lépcsőkig, fel az egyik ajtóhoz. Kezét a kilincs hideg fémére nyomta. Az ajtó nyílt, majd ahogy a fekete szemű, hatalmas test után bezárult az ajtó, a boltív magába fordult és eltűnt önmaga mélységében.

- Hedvig, drágám kelj fel te is! – szólalt meg az ismeretlen. – Ideje munkához látni.

A terem közepén egy világos, enyhén zöld színű folyadékkal teli tartájból egy nő emelkedett ki. Teste a felemelkedő vízből született. Hosszú hollófekete haja meglebbent, ahogy fejét oldalra billentve rámosolyodott a férfira üdvözlésképpen. Esze hozta őt vissza, és másoké. A régi korok tudósainak elméjéből vett erővel sikerült neki is visszatérnie.

A férfival egymásba karoltak, és amint kiléptek a teremből, az üres akvárium eltűnt.

- Helga és Godrik még nem ébredhet fel! - figyelmeztette a fekete szemű nő a férfit. – Akadályoznának.

- Nem én akartam, hogy mindenki aludjon.

- De csak így nem fogtak gyanút – fordult a férfihoz.

- Ha engem kérdezel fekete hollóm, így is gyanakodtak. Ezért borultak álomba ők is. Hogy itt legyenek a mi időnknél.

- Gondolod?

- Tudom.

Mardekár Malazár és Hollóháti Hedvig dehoppanáltak a minisztériumból, hogy befejezzék, amit elkezdtek. S véletlen csupán, hogy a világban még valaki, akit Voldemort néven ismer a varázslótársadalom épp ugyanazt a tettet készült végrehajtani, mint a múltból érkezett két nagyhatalmú árnyalak.

_A HP5 könyv magyar megjelenése után._

* * *

_Remélem tetszik... :)_


End file.
